


Edinburgh

by SuhailaUniverse



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Re-imagined Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuhailaUniverse/pseuds/SuhailaUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected visitor walks back into Jamie's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edinburgh

He’d sent Geordie out a good half hour earlier and still there was no sign of the damned man! Jamie tinkered and toyed with the innards of his precious Bonnie, the good news was he knew exactly what was wrong with her. The bad news was, he knew exactly what was wrong with her. This particular problem required no small amount of agility to get to it and he wasn’t as young as he once was. Bending that way just wasn’t that easy anymore.

“ _Ifrinn_!” he groaned when the inevitable happened. The tool he’d been using slipped through his fingers as the acute angle got the better of him.

Quietly cursing some more in Gaelic, he’d had to get down on all fours to retrieve it - long arm groping blindly beneath the press - when he heard the shop bell’s light tinkle as the front door opened and closed. “Is that you Geordie?” he asked, not turning around. “Took ye long enough. Did ye get the—“ there was an odd silence behind him, the quiet wisps of fabric the only thing breaking the shop’s hush.

“On your feet, soldier.” said a voice that only came to him in his deepest dreams. A voice he thought he’d only ever hear again in death. It sounded scared and hesitant - and absolutely lovely beyond measure. He rose to his feet slowly as if hypnotized, unable to bring himself to turn around. His ears deafeningly ringing, he felt his entire body prickling with gooseflesh and going numb altogether.

“It isn’t Geordie,” she said. Her voice sounded a wee bit higher than he remembered it. “It’s me,” she said. “Claire.”

He closed his eyes, his mouth unnaturally dry. He swallowed, raising his head and said a silent prayer, _A Dhia, now ye bring her to me waking?_ Eyes still tightly shut, he turned around, afraid she’d be gone soon as she’d come to him - he never was able to hold on to the memory of her for longer than a heartbeat once he’d woken from one of his dreams. His own heart now raced and pounded so hard he was sure it’d explode out of his chest; he gingerly opened his eyes, and stared directly into the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> So, a while back I was thinking of some of the ways the show could possibly incorporate elements from the show!verse into the Printershop scene, and while playing around with the idea, this random wee mini fic came to life ;)


End file.
